Tape dispensers are one of the frequently used office supplies in the daily lives. In environments of households, schools or offices, the ease-of-use of tapes is enhanced through tape dispensers to more easily adhere or seal stationeries and other objects. Current tape dispensers are in large divided into two types—handheld and desktop. Handheld tape dispensers usually accommodate large-size tape rolls having a larger width, and are mainly used with the large-size tape rolls for sealing containers. Desktop tape dispensers usually accommodate small-size tape rolls having a smaller width, and are suitable for uses of various stationeries.
Taiwan Patent No. 423525 discloses a handheld tape dispenser having a main body, which is made of a lightweight material and formed by integral injection. When holding the tape dispenser, the main body is held by the palm of one hand while the tape is pulled by other hand, thereby sealing an object. Thus, a user can hold the handheld tape dispenser and apply the tape with ease. Further, Taiwan Patent No. M276830 discloses a tape dispenser capable of holding objects. Weights are included in the tape dispenser to add the overall weight of the tape dispenser to prevent the tape dispenser from sliding when the tape is pulled. Thus, the tape can be pulled out by using only one hand.
A lightweight and easily portable handheld tape dispenser and a heavy tape dispenser that allows the tape to be pulled by one hand are disclosed in the above prior art. However, being lightweight, the handheld tape dispenser cannot be placed on a desk in a way that the tape be pulled by one hand. In contrast, the heavy desktop tape dispenser cannot be handheld by a user to readily apply the tape. Therefore, there is a need for a tape dispenser that can be placed on a desk to allow a user to pull the tape by one hand and at the same time being lightweight and easily portable.